Someone like Me?
by Queen Isa
Summary: KENYAKO... will they admit to each other their feelings? R&R!!! new chapter 9! You have to decide wether i'm going to add another once you read it.. if not its completed..
1. Default Chapter

Someone like Me?  
  
"Inoue Miyako! Pay Attention."  
  
'What? Who?Where?WhenWhy?" The lavender haired girl awoke from her daydream in an instant. She put her crooked glasses on straight and peered around her in shock.  
  
"What you are doing is maths, I am your teacher, You are in school, because you have to learn, to get a job, to feed yourself and your family. Though by being yourself, Miyako, I seriously doubt you will ever have the chance to fall in love and tell that person, and raise a family." Her teacher sneered as the girl buried her head in her hands with shame.  
  
How very wrong my teaher is .. for I AM in love. In love with non other than Ken Ichijouji, boy genius. As for telling him, that would be inane! As if he'd go for me! I'm a drab. Boring ,ugly-as-a-troll girl. Look at him, all those girls after him. He could have anyone of them, if he tried hard enough. So why would he even know that I exist?Miyako thought sadly. I mean if I ever do tell him (which will be never) I hope that he'l be kind about it.After all he des hold the crest of Kindness….  
  
Her teacher seeing that the student wa drifting off again, said in an icy voice that would bring back anyone from their dreams. Even if the dreamer was far, so far there that it felt real.  
  
"Miyako , come and see me after class."  
  
The girl, instantly back in harsh reality, nodded.  
  
After school, she walks home , slowly to her apartment deep in thought.  
  
*  
  
Ken Ichijouji was staring out the window, thinking of a certain young girl. This girl had long lavender coloured hair, with glasses to match. She was the neo-guardian of love and sincerity.  
  
And she could never love him. He was too shrouded in darkness to let anyone be tainted with his evil. Especially her. She was too precious. Too precious to hold, too precious to love. Too precious ….  
  
How he longed to see her again! His thoughts were for her and her alone. He only kept himself alive just to see her, to have the prospect of seeing her and the joy of being in her company, seeing her beautiful figure and listening to he had such a calming affect on him when he was in any mood.  
  
He decided to for a walk as near Miyako's aparment in hope of seeing her and maybe even telling her his feelings…. 


	2. actions...

Someone like Me?  
  
"Inoue Miyako! Pay Attention."  
  
'What? Who?Where?WhenWhy?" The lavender haired girl awoke from her daydream in an instant. She put her crooked glasses on straight and peered around her in shock.  
  
"What you are doing is maths, I am your teacher, You are in school, because you have to learn, to get a job, to feed yourself and your family. Though by being yourself, Miyako, I seriously doubt you will ever have the chance to fall in love and tell that person, and raise a family." Her teacher sneered as the girl buried her head in her hands with shame.  
  
How very wrong my teaher is .. for I AM in love. In love with non other than Ken Ichijouji, boy genius. As for telling him, that would be inane! As if he'd go for me! I'm a drab. Boring ,ugly-as-a-troll girl. Look at him, all those girls after him. He could have anyone of them, if he tried hard enough. So why would he even know that I exist?Miyako thought sadly. I mean if I ever do tell him (which will be never) I hope that he'l be kind about it.After all he des hold the crest of Kindness….  
  
Her teacher seeing that the student wa drifting off again, said in an icy voice that would bring back anyone from their dreams. Even if the dreamer was far, so far there that it felt real.  
  
"Miyako , come and see me after class."  
  
The girl, instantly back in harsh reality, nodded.  
  
After school, she walks home , slowly to her apartment deep in thought.  
  
*  
  
Ken Ichijouji was staring out the window, thinking of a certain young girl. This girl had long lavender coloured hair, with glasses to match. She was the neo-guardian of love and sincerity.  
  
And she could never love him. He was too shrouded in darkness to let anyone be tainted with his evil. Especially her. She was too precious. Too precious to hold, too precious to love. Too precious ….  
  
How he longed to see her again! His thoughts were for her and her alone. He only kept himself alive just to see her, to have the prospect of seeing her and the joy of being in her company, seeing her beautiful figure and listening to he had such a calming affect on him when he was in any mood.  
  
He decided to for a walk as near Miyako's aparment in hope of seeing her and maybe even telling her his feelings….  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own digimon! Neither the songs… : (  
  
I hope you like the story!!!! Review!!!!!!!  
  
Any way on with the story!  
  
Im new at this ok? So no flames but opinions welcome! : D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kens POV  
  
There she was. Beautiful as always.  
  
She made my heart pound whenever I saw her.  
  
She walked as if something was coming after her. As she came up closer I saw that she had a frown on he face and was so lost in her troubled thoughts, not looking where she was going. It was evident as she crashed into me. And I remembered that she always walked fast and never looked where she was going when she was troubled. Maybe I could help her?  
  
"Miyako? Are you alright?"  
  
She looked at me surprised as if she was dismayed to see me.  
  
"What? .. OH.. Ken.. I'm so sorry!.. did I run into you? I'm such a klutz sometimes! Its amazing that I can' find my way around, even with these thick, awful glasses on!"  
  
"There not ugly Miyako …just as your not ugly…erm .. not mending to offend you though, as I know you don't like them or anything … " I felt myself blush.  
  
"Oh no! I've gone and offended her! What am I going to do?" I thought as she looked at me in shock.  
  
End of Ken's POV  
  
Beginning of Miyako's.  
  
OH my god! There he is! Right near Me? What am I going to say? I can't go to the other side of the road, we are too close. That would just be rude.  
  
I heard a crash. I looked up and saw that I had crashed right into Ken.  
  
This is another cliffie!!!! (heheheh evil me)  
  
If you want me to put p more than R&R  
  
iF you do not then that would be a dishonour to royalty around the world!  
  
Remember .. I know where you live!!!! . MUWUHAHAHAHAHA!!! well ill know your names when you review so pleeeeeeease review!!!!  
  
Press the button! You know you wanna~!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Or the songs …. Read and review!!!!!  
  
Kenyako 4eva! Grins  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miyako's POV  
  
"what? .,… OH!.. Ken I'm so sorry!.. did I run into you?.. I'm such a klutz sometimes . Its amazing that I can't find my way around even with these thick, awful glasses on!" I said.  
  
"There not ugly Miyako …just as your not ugly…erm .. not mending to offend you though, as I know you don't like them or anything … " I heard Ken say  
  
I looked at him in astonishment. Is he saying what I think he's saying? That I'm pretty?  
  
I suddenly realised what he had said and that he was waiting for an answer.  
  
"Um… thanks Ken. I'm not offended."  
  
Maybe I could ask him if he'd like to go for a rink at Starbucks? I thought No… he'd probably be busy.. and why would he ant to hang with me anyway? Oh well there's no harm in asking .. is there?  
  
"Ken? "  
  
"Yes Miyako-san?"  
  
"Would – would you like to go get a drink with me? Now?" I asked with baited breath waiting for him to laugh.  
  
"I – I'd love too." He said with a smile.  
  
"Great! I'll just put my stuff in my apartment then we can go okay?"  
  
"okay"  
  
I raced up the steps 3 at a time, opened the door and ran in, dropping my stuff and grabbing my coat.  
  
"Miyako! Where are you going in such a hurry?" Mimoe , my oldest sister asked.  
  
"Hi! Bye gotta go! Cya later!"  
  
I rushed down the steps and greeted Ken.  
  
"Hi again!" 


	3. Meetings...

Disclaimer….  
  
I don't own digimon : (so please don't sue!!! I'm very poor at the moment!!!!  
  
The songs re owned by : well I dunno, I do know who they are written by though…  
  
Out of reach is by Gabrielle  
  
And The One You Love is by Adrianne Some-one …  
  
Ken's POV  
  
I saw her run up the stairs as if she had wings. I just stood there staring at her running up those stairs. I was struck at her beautiful, flowing, graceful run.  
  
I was so …. Happy? That I was going to go out on a date with the girl of my dreams!  
  
"Hi again!" she said as she came up to me struggling to put on her coat.  
  
"Here let me help.' I said helping her put on her arms through the sleeves.  
  
Suddenly my face was so close to hers. It felt as if I could look deep into her soul. I knew that she could look deep into my soul, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to look deep into her eyes, and kiss her, if I dared. But I didn't. I came to my senses, just in time.  
  
"Erm .. Maybe we should get going? Starbucks closes at 6. "  
  
"Oh, right. Yes, we should get going…"  
  
I looked at her. Was that disappointment I saw on her face? If it was she hid it quickly enough.  
  
"Yes, I don't want to miss out on those bagels!" she grinned  
  
"So lets go." I quickly took her hand, not daring to look at her.  
  
End of Ken's POV  
  
Miyako's POV  
  
"Here let me help." I heard ken say.  
  
Suddenly I was looking deep into his eyes, right down into his very soul. What I saw was, a very caring, kind young man. Who could be very sweet and gentle, but was shy and couldn't espress his feelings that well.  
  
I thought he'd kiss me. But he didn't. It was me. Wasn't it? I must have done something wrong.  
  
1 Knew the signs  
  
Wasn't right  
  
I was stupid for a while  
  
Swept away by you  
  
And now I feel , like a fool.  
  
"Erm maybe we should go.. Starbuckes closes at 6." I looked at my watch and saw that it was only 4:30.  
  
2 So confused  
  
My heart's bruised  
  
Was I ever loved by you?  
  
"oh yes… we should be going. I don't want to miss out on those bagels!"  
  
"So lets go." And with that he took my hand.  
  
Maybe I hadn't done anything wrong! Oh it was heavenly walking with him, holding hands.  
  
3 When you love  
  
You're not alone  
  
The one you love is there beside you.  
  
Never lost or on your own  
  
A gentle hand is there to guide you.  
  
I suddenly spotted Tai and Sora.  
  
"hey yolei!" said Sora. She sent me THE look. She bent down and whispered in my ear "You go girl!" I blushed.  
  
She winked at me, grabbed Tai and walked off.  
  
"what was all that about?" I heard Tai ask Sora "weren't they holding hands?"  
  
"Nothing .. just girl talk."  
  
At Starbucks…  
  
"Should we get that table over there?"  
  
"Uh…Miyako.. its got 6 seats.. in case you hadn'y noticed .. we're only twopeople."  
  
"so? I like to put my feet up."  
  
"more like lie down"  
  
I frowned at him.  
  
"OK, ok, whatever you say General Inoue ." he smiled.  
  
I laughed at his comic expression. He laughed releived.  
  
We sat down. A waitress came up blocking our view of the door.  
  
"Can I take you order?"  
  
"yes I'll have .. a hot chocolate, and a plain bagel with cream cheese." I said  
  
"And I'll have .. a hot chocolate please." Ken said.  
  
"Pleasure. That will be .. coming right up."  
  
The waitress went away.  
  
I heard the close and shut of the door.  
  
"TK lets get that table."  
  
"'K Kari."  
  
The boy and girl came up to our table.  
  
"Hey Kari." I said calmly as if we were discussing the weather, not as if I was on a date with ken Ichijouji, all-famous, cute guy and fellow digidestined.  
  
"Hey Yolei " she said just as calmly but then gasped and looked at me again, then at Ken and back to me. "Yolei? What are you doing here?"  
  
"What do you think? What everyone does at a café.. eat and drink . der."  
  
"Um.. then how…?" she was at a lost for words.  
  
I grinned, enjoying this. It wasn't very often that Kari Kamiya was speechless.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom. Coming Kari?" I winked at Ken.  
  
He smiled winked and said "Don't be too long." And laughed.  
  
"Don't worry I won't" grabbed Kari and dragged her over to the bathroom with Ken's laughter ringing in my ears.  
  
"what was all that about?"Kari askd  
  
"what was what about?" I asked innocently grinning knowing perfectly what she was talking about."so .. tell me .. I'm completely clueless.."  
  
"You and Ken … der"  
  
"what about me and Ken?"  
  
"you know perfectly well what I mean Miyako Inoue so don't pretend that you don't."  
  
"know what?'  
  
"So are you and Ken together?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Come on Miyako!  
  
"Well before, I thought he was going to kiss me, but then he pulled away."  
  
"Well maybe he was just nervous. I mean he was … what's the word? … sweet? To you out there and you make a cute couple!!!"  
  
"Well Kari, as you're so "they make a cute couple" what about you and TK?"  
  
"what about me and TK?" she said blushing  
  
"well, you did come in together and you do like him and he obviously likes you.."  
  
"He likes you! I mean everytime we go somewhere together he just has to sit next to you and when Davis gets too close to you he glares at him and put his arm around you signifying that you're his and noone else's."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. And what about me and Ken MrsI see all??"  
  
"Well, he keeps on looking at you and he blushes when you catch him and he's, very protective of you."  
  
"He is? And really?"  
  
"haha! Good one!"  
  
"we'd better go or else they'll think somethings up."  
  
"yep."  
  
Ken'sPOV  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom. Coming Kari?" I heard Miyako say  
  
"don't be too long." I said  
  
"Don't worry I won't." she grinned and we both laughed.  
  
I watched Miyako drag Kari away.  
  
"Hallo? Can anyone hear me? Earth to Ken? Earth to ken." TK said waving his hand infront of my face, like an annoying bug.  
  
"what?"  
  
"Man. I was beginning to think you didn't have feelings for Miyako anymore…" TK tried to weasle it out of me  
  
"I do!" and it had worked.  
  
"AAAAHH.. so the great Ken Ichijouji admits it!"  
  
"Admits to what?"  
  
"To liking a girl. And a girl which is not in his fan-club, might I ad."  
  
"So? Its not as if noones knows about you and kari." Now it was his turn to be embarrassed.  
  
"So have you asked her out yet?"  
  
"Isn't this out?"  
  
"As in to the movies … Kari told me that she's been wanting to see "Kate and Leopold. Hey maybe we could double-date?" He grinned mischievously.  
  
"Quick, here comes the girls, talk about something else!" I begged TK  
  
"Um… ok... you know that soccer match the other day?…"  
  
  
  
So what did you think?  
  
Too long? Too boring? Too sappy? Not-sappy enough? Doesn't have enough action? Any ideas? Comments?  
  
Please … try not to be harsh! * glares at flamers *  
  
Come on Review!!!  
  
Come on!!!! Please! It's a way of telling me what you think .. how it could be made better yada yada yada.. so please review!!! * Begs on knees *  
  
You know you wanna! * holds brownie in front of frinds nose… friend follows brownie to review button. And reviews!!! *  
  
Ja ne !  
  
Until next time!  
  
------ Queen Isa 


	4. Drinks

Disclaimer: I know it's sad. I don't own didigimon? Who does? I don't own the song "don't go" by Kasey  
  
Chambers either, obviously.  
  
Thanks to all the people who have reviewed!!!!!  
  
To golden star 555: my LOYAL reviewer!!! Thank you! And I'll try to "not let typos be my friend" * winks and grins at friend *  
  
Also to Sylver Elf: my also LOYAL reviewer!!! Thank you! I'm glad you like it! * grins *  
  
R&R peoples! Thanks! Please try not to flame!! Its my FIRST fanfic!!!  
  
Queen Isa  
  
SORRY I haven't been able to update for SO long, I had exams and had to study, study, study .. so sorry but I couldn't help it!  
  
Without further ado … chapter 4!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora's POV (A/N I thought we needed a change…)  
  
I had head that Kari and Yolei had wanted to go to see he film "Kate and Leopold" with me so I had bought 6 spare tickets. (Tai and I were going to go together naturally.)  
  
I was going to make sure hat TK and Ken were there too.  
  
"Ooh, there gonna love this!" I thought gleefully. I enjoyed being matchmaker, considering I knew what was going on in everyone of the digidestined lives' and who liked whom.  
  
As soon as I saw Yolei and Ken together – holding hands, I knew my work was going to be very easy.  
  
"What was that about?"Tai asked me"And were't they holding hands."  
  
"Nothing .. just girl talk." I told him then draggd him away to get the tickets to show the others (A/N : the tickets were at home…)  
  
At Starbucks …  
  
I had planned to meet them at Starbucks, as I had known that was our hang out (On cold winter days, when it was nicer – and warmer to being in a computer lab or the digital world.) .  
  
"Hey maybe we could double-date!" I heard TK say misheviously.  
  
"Did I just hear someone say that they are going to go to go and see "Kate and Leopold without me? What a pity as I have 6 spare tickets…"  
  
"Erm… "TK said awkwardly "I wouldn't even consider going to a movie without you Sora! Kari would never go to out without Tai and he, of course wouldn't go without you, so it went without saying that you would come."  
  
Ken flashed TK a "thank god you did that! She's scary when she's annoyed" look.  
  
TK just nodded.  
  
"Hey Sora!" Kari and Miyako came up to me. "I thought you hated Starbucks."  
  
"It's ok. The hot chocolates are nice." I said grinning at Miyako, then, right on cue, we both began to laugh, the same idea in both our minds.  
  
All the other digidestined groaned.  
  
"Uhoh!"I heard Kari say. "Ithink we should vacate A.S.A.P TK."  
  
"Yep I agree."  
  
"Don't you DARE move." Miyako had stopped laughing and had taken in what was happening around her. "We are having a drink together as friends. This is one of the FEW times we can't, as most of the other times we're out saving the digital – or both worlds."  
  
The boys froze.  
  
***  
  
Ken's POV  
  
"Maybe we could double-date!" TK was saying.  
  
Then Sora came up to us and the tone in which she said made me sure never to say anything like that without ever consulting her.  
  
"Did I just hear that someone was going to go and see "Kate and Leopold" without me.?"  
  
"Erm .. … "TK said awkwardly "I wouldn't even consider going to a movie without you Sora! Kari would never go to out without Tai and he, of course wouldn't go without you, so it went without saying that you would come."  
  
I shot TK a" thank god you said that look" He nodded in reply.  
  
Then the girls' came back.  
  
"Hey Sora!" Kari and Miyako said" Then right on cue the 2 girls began to laugh.  
  
We all groaned.  
  
"Uhoh!"I heard Kari say. "Ithink we should vacate A.S.A.P TK."  
  
"Yep I agree."  
  
"Don't you DARE move." Miyako had stopped laughing and had taken in what was happening around her. "We are having a drink together as friends. This is one of the FEW times we can't, as most of the other times we're out saving the digital – or both worlds."  
  
We froze in our positions, and then quiet as mice we meekly sat down in our seats.  
  
Miyako when stirred could be very scary.  
  
"But then you of all people should know that, then shouldn't you?"I thought" When you were the Digimon Kaizer "I thought sadly of my Digimon Kaizer ,days when I'd given away all the normal children take for granted:their childhood."When you became Ken again she slapped you, to get you back, and to join their group." I touched my cheek where she had struck me,as if I could still feel it stinging. It's as if that slap, brought me back to reality. That it was the beginning of my new life, and in a way it was. It was when I first met Miyako when I had first fallen in love with her."  
  
*****  
  
Miyako's POV  
  
I looked at Sora and we both began to laugh simultaneously. By the look on her face she was thinking of those hot chocolates we were both famous (in the digidestined group that is.)for. The thought of their faces when we had appeared before them, with GINOURMOUS mugs of hot chocolate one day.  
  
When I had gotten over my laughter and noticed that they were leaving.  
  
"Don't you DARE move." I said "We are having a drink together as friends. This is one of the FEW times we can't, as most of the other times we're out saving the digital – or both worlds."  
  
They froze, then began to quietly sit down again.  
  
I looked at Ken. His face was shadowed with guilt and … something else.Something elsei couldn't quite place… I watched him touch his cheek, that same cheek in which I had slapped him once. I felt a pang of guilt and regret. He'd never love a loud-mouthed, hyperactive, outspoken person like me.  
  
  
  
1 Later on, Ken is walking Yolei home …  
  
Miyako's POV  
  
"I had a great time, today Ken." I said, looking at him.  
  
"I had a great time seeing you have a great time." I looked at him surprised more about the fact that anyone would like me, than that he'd said practically that he liked me.  
  
We suddenly leant closer and closer when …  
  
He pulled away. Again.  
  
As your disappearing,  
  
I'm hearing all I wanted you to say.  
  
After pulling away, I just stood there , in shock. Then I began to think of what could have happened.  
  
I should focus more on the thought of  
  
Letting you just slip away.  
  
I decided to worry about that later and focus my whole being on him. Him just, walking away.  
  
But I get this strange feeling your not revealing  
  
Everything you wanted to say.  
  
I thought, Why did he do that?Maybe it was something else?  
  
So it's a little harder for me to play the part of  
  
Watching you walk away.  
  
I didin't know. But I decided to find out.  
  
"KEN!" I began running after him.  
  
  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger!  
  
Hey peoples!! Sorry I haven't updated in AGES!!! It's just so much STRESS about exams and "Have YOU studied? "Yes" NO you can't go on the computer! .. so there ya go .. I wasn't allowed on the computer until the exams were over and now they are YAY!!!! So NOW I can go back to the real world! The world of fanfiction!  
  
Please review, as I've stayed up until 12:30 am, and I've got a basketball game tomorrow!!!  
  
Thanx in advance! :D  
  
~Queen Isa~ 


	5. Walks and a run

Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own digimon peoples!!!!!  
  
Read and review ppls!!!  
  
~Queen Isa~  
  
or the song "don't go" that's kasey chambers  
  
  
  
Ken's POV  
  
"I had a great time today ken." She said.  
  
"I had a great time seeing you have a great time."  
  
"OH God! I can't believe I actually said that!" I thought.  
  
She looked at me in astonishment.  
  
"Oh no .. I've offended her …again."  
  
We suddenly leant closer … and closer .. when, I just couldn't.  
  
(song)  
  
Don't you understand that  
  
I'm stranded in a feeling I can't shake.  
  
Don't you realise that,  
  
I'm frightened of all the things  
  
you're gonna take.  
  
(end of verse)  
  
I just couldn't. I couldn't because I was too afraid. Too afraid to commit. To afraid of my fear. Its ironic really, that after all I'd done, all the fear I'd caused, I'd never felt fear. Not really, not so much, in so little a time. I wasn't at all scared – okay that's going a bit far, you'd have to be insane not to be afraid – in the digital world. And yet I was scared of just telling a girl I liked her.  
  
  
  
(song)  
  
And now you seem so distant  
  
So much more resitant to ever  
  
Let the feeling show.  
  
Now Miyako's gonna hate me. I thought as I began running away. Away from her.  
  
"KEN!"  
  
I heard her scream my name, but I didn't stop. I couldn't stop, couldn't face her. She began to run after me. She was fast. I had to use all my athletic ability to keep her from grabbing me. And yet she did, I was surprised as usually Miyako isn't much a runner. She spun me around and before I could stop myself, looked into her eyes. They had a look in them. She was .. hurt? Sad? Angry? Sorry? I couldn't tell.  
  
"What was all that about?" she demanded. "What just happened? What were we about to do?"  
  
"I'm sorry Yolei. I'm sorry if I hurt you! I just don't want to …" I felt hot tears spill down my cheeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
Miyako's POV  
  
"KEN!"  
  
I ran after him. He ran harder and faster. He seemed surprised that I caught him, as he did nothing to stop himself spinning around and looking into my eyes.  
  
And yet he forgot I could sprint.  
  
(song)  
  
So before you dissapear again,  
  
think of what your feeling and don't go.  
  
(end verse)  
  
He looked at me for a second before he began to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry Yolei. I'm sorry if I hurt you! I just didn't want to …"  
  
(song)  
  
There's more to what you're telling me  
  
Not buying what you're selling me Don't go.  
  
(end verse)  
  
His words stung me. He just didn't want to what? Commit to a boring, outspoken person like me? I thought he liked me. At least as a friend. No- one would like me as anything more and even as a friend I was quite pathetic.  
  
"I thought that you - ! Ugh! You're just so - !" I said turing away from him.  
  
(song verse)  
  
And now you seem so distant so much  
  
More resistent to ever the ever let the feeling show.  
  
So it's hard for me to face it  
  
Even less to face it  
  
Even less replace it  
  
Everything you're letting go.  
  
(end of song)  
  
I began to walk away from him.  
  
(song)  
  
The last time I thought of you  
  
Was in this song and I  
  
Can't get you outta my head  
  
But I'm not stupid I can  
  
Just walk away and  
  
I'll break my own heart anstead.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Another cliffhanger!!!  
  
Peoples, I need some advice… do I stop the fanfic now, or keep it going for a while? You're the readers you tell me ok? Constructive criticsm wanted!!!  
  
To Sylver Elf: Anytime, my friend anytime! See, ive mentioned you again! :D Could you possibly mention me in one of yours? Yous are cool!  
  
To Goldenstar555: I hope you like it! I hate re-reading my stuff.. but I made an effort this tme and did, so I hope there are no mistakes! :D  
  
To Sora Trudeau: Thanx old friend! Hope you like it!  
  
To the 3 above: Do any of you have ff.net chat? If not get it! If so .. come on soon!!! : D  
  
Review peoples!!! Thanx!  
  
~Queen Isa~ 


	6. Letter to Readers .. Please Read!!!!

5th June 2002  
  
  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
I'm sorry that I can't add anything more to my fanfic at the moment. It's just that I am stuck. I'll tell you what I had planned for the fic so you can please give me suggestions around the original plan.  
  
The original plan was to have a point most likely end to the fic, with the song "someone like you" by Van Morrison.  
  
That Ken would say to Yolei that he liked her just as she was and that she didn't have to change for anyone especially not for him. I thought of ending it with the next chapter with the original plan but I wouldn't want to dissapoint you all!  
  
Thanx! If you have any ideas or would like a word, send me an email on  
  
furball_rules@hotmail.com  
  
if not review!!!!  
  
Thanks peoples! I'm VERY sorry, as I do know how it is to be a reader and wait impatiently for the author to finish or add another chapter.  
  
  
  
Thank you for being so faithful readers! and again I'm very sorry!!!!!  
  
From  
  
~Queen Isa~ 


	7. What a sleepy day!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon ok???? Deal with it!  
  
To Sora Tradeau: THANK YOU sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much!!! X 1000000000000000 .. you know what you did!!! ; )  
  
Pplz .. review and sorry about my eeeeeevil writers block!! .. but honestly its not my fault!!!  
  
Thanx to the people who reviewed and /or gave me advice!!!!!!  
  
~Queen Isa~  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 The Next Morning At School…  
  
Yolei's POV  
  
"Hey Yolei!" Kari said  
  
"Hi" I said, still in a bad mood over last night.  
  
It was yet another boring school day. Another day of Davis moaning over Kari, and Kari yakking to TK and paying no heed to Davis at all.  
  
"Daisuke Motomiya! Will you get over her? She DOES NOT like you ok? Can't you just accept that and let the rest of us get some PEACE for a change?!" I yelled when Davis had put me over the edge whining as usual.  
  
With that I didn't wait to see the whole mess hall's reaction (they were all looking at me by this stage) I heard Kari say to TK: "What's up with her?" but I didn't hear the answer as the door shut.  
  
I just stormed out of there and went to my old refuge: the computer lab.  
  
Usually Izzy would be there. But he wasn't there to day surprisingly so I decided to go to the DigitalWorld and see Hawkmon. He'd calm my nerves for sure. So I checked the door was safe, got out my digivice and yelled:  
  
"DIGIPORT OPEN!" in a flash of light and blinding colour I landed in the digital world.  
  
I landed near a pond, near my favourite spot near the waterfall, I went there and had a drink, saw a shady tree and fell asleep in the cool, green grass.  
  
  
  
6 hours later …  
  
"Yolei. Yolei wake up!" I groaned and sat up.  
  
"What? Who are you?"  
  
"It's Hawkmon. And you slept all day." Sure enough he was right. I looked up and saw the stars twinkling.  
  
"Have you been here all the time?" I asked as I checked my watch. It was 9.00  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You'd better go home Yolei, you'll catch you're death of cold out here if you don't."  
  
"OK, thanks Hawkmon. Bye."  
  
"Bye Yolei."  
  
I walked over to the nearest TV set and held up my digivice.  
  
I landed in the computer lab. Right in front of me was --------  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, ok ok!!! I'm writing more, this is just put up si you won't lose interest, am working on the next chapter this minute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
To Sylveer Elf: Thanx!  
  
Review please!  
  
~Queen Isa~ 


	8. Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own Digama ok? Curses!  
Author Notes:   
I'll try to wrap the story up this chapter ok? If not then more chapters coming!   
I'd like to thank all the reviewers! Special thanks to:  
Sylver Elf, Goldenstar 555, kittyluver87, Ayla, Ax, Sora Tradeau, Takari's B.F.F. and GIR's Cupcake, AngelHeero, Anonymous36, and ArcticVaporeon.  
Thanks a million!!! Come on msn soon and email me! I have AIM now too!  
  
~Queen Isa~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
-------Ken.  
I avoided looking at him and walked right past him.   
"Yolei, wait!"  
"Why should I?" I said angrily turning to face him." I mean one minute it looks as if you're going to kiss me then-"  
It took me a few seconds to realise he was actually kissing me! When it had been firmly imprinted in my brain that Ken Ichijouji was actually kissing me, I began to kiss back.   
He put his arms around my waist as I put my arms around his neck, my fingers running through his hair.   
After a minute we released and he stroked my cheek with his finger smiling at me.   
"Sorry about that..." He said while blushing.  
"It's ok, I enjoyed it" I smiled back.  
"Do I have the beautiful Princess's permission to walk her home?" He bowed.  
He laughed took my hand and we walked out of the school, content in each other's company, just the two of us.  
  
"Would you like to come out to dinner with me tomorrow?" Ken asked as we were nearing my apartment.  
"Are you asking me out Ken Ichijouji? If you are you'll have to be quicker than that, because I'm in love with this beautiful guy, who's so sweet and kind." I smiled and laughed at his reaction. At first he looked hurt, then hearing me laugh he looked at me surprised then laughed too. He put an arm around my shoulder, and I rested my cheek on his chest as we walked along he asked  
"So will you?"  
I looked at him and said:  
"You know I never could say no to you." I grinned and kissed him.  
After we'd stopped he looked into my eyes, tracing my cheek with his fingers.  
" Ai shiteru Miyako Innoue."   
My eyes filled with tears when I heard the words I'd wanted to hear for a long time.   
"I'm sorry Yolei, I never meant to hurt you." Ken looked shocked, but I put my finger up to his lips.  
"Ssshhh... it's just that I've been waiting to hear that for such a long time, that it's a shock to finally hear it...Sorry, I'm crying for no reason at all..."  
"It's okay, but since how long have you been waiting?"  
"Since I met the Digimon Emporer, or Ken, the normal boy, I've gotten to know?"  
"Just Ken"   
I smiled and said "Forever."  
(A/N: Does that make sense?)  
We began walking under the stars.  
"Hey, do you want to dance?" Ken asked me. I was in shock, because usually I was the impulsive one. But then I thought "What the hell? Can't hurt."   
So we danced, just the two of us, beneath the stars, dancing to our own little song, which was incredibly that night, the song of the stars, in our own little world, we danced...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HI!!! What did you think of it??? Too sappy? What? Pray, DO tell!!! And what do you think I could do to improve it?  
  
Reveiew!!!  
  
~Queen Isa~ 


	9. It can't be true.. can it?

Disclaimer: I down own digimon! Now on with the oh-so-interesting author's notes!  
  
Read and review thanx! ~Queen Isa~ their ages now: Ken and miyako are 23.And they have plans to be married and Kken works in the police force ..Sorry, this fics NOT good. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
10 years in the future..  
  
(song) Looking back on the memory of The dance we shared Beneath the stars above For a moment All the world was right How could I have know That you'd ever say goodbye And I am glad I didn't know The way it all would end The way it all would go Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain But I'd have had to miss The dance (ends)  
  
All around me were people crying, all adorned in black. The digidestined, parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, all of them watching my fiancé being lowered to his grave. It was Sunday, as it was raining, it seemed as if the whole world was crying. They thought they knew the pain I was going through. Yet they didn't. Not really. How could I explain to them, that my one reason for life was gone? What was the point of living? Ken made me a promise back when we were kids and when he was on his deathbed. I had never told anyone about it so how could they know what I was going through? How could they know that I'd promised to wait for him, and he had done the same for me? How could they know that one part of me was broken, never to be repaired? And the other was relieved? I knew that he was going to keep his promise and so was I. It was because of that, and the fact that I knew he was watching over me at that exact moment, forever and always, that I kept me from breaking out in hysterical screams. I thought of Ken and all those many dances we'd had, under the stars and a small smile played on my lips.  
  
"Miyako Inoue?"Joe Kido, one of the "older" digidestined also, ironically and the doctor, who'd treated Ken in the emergency room when he'd been hit by a bullet in the line of duty tapped me on the shoulder. "It's okay, you'll be okay. Time is going to heal your pain and you'll move on."  
  
*~* [Flashback.]  
  
Ring,ring! "I'm coming, I'm coming, keep your wig on!" I thought as I picked up the phone. "Hallo?" I said as I picked up the receiver "who is this?" "Miyako Inoue?" said the voice on the other end, which sounded oddly familiar. "Yes this is her." "Miyako, its Joe Kido, I'm afraid there has been anaccident." I must confess that I was happy - only for a moment - because I was concentrating on seeing Joe, and how Ken would love that, because we had gotten on pretty well, during the digidestined times. Then my brain got moving to the accident part of his sentence. "Accident?" I said stupidly "What do you mean? " "Miyako, I'm sorry, but Ken has been shot while in the line of duty." "Oh" it was the only thing I could think of to sayThen."Ha haJoe, great joke, now cut the crap and tell me what's really going on." I had to say it, it all had to be a joke, it could never be true.It was just some joke that someone was playing to get me scared,they were jealous of Ken's love for me it couldn't be true, he had made me a promise and Ken never broke his promises. Never. This was Ken we're talkin' about. KEN. " No, Yolei, its not a joke.Could you meet me at the Tamachi Hospital?" The use of the childhood nickname told me in itself that it was not a joke. "Yes, yes of course, right away. See you in about 15 minutes." "Good Bye." I hung up, grabbed my coat, put on my shoes and headed for my car. Busying myself with everyday thing to stop me thinking about where I was going, what I was doing, what might happen. I got the keys to the car, shut the door and walked down the stairs: thinking: it can't be true, it can't be true, it can't be true, it can't be true. I was so engrossed in the words, the syllables, the rhythm, it can't be true, it can't be true, I tapped the rhythm with my feet on the walk to the car, It can't be true, Tap Tap Tappety Tap It can't be true Tappetty Tap Tap. It was insane, making up beats with my mind for 4 words.in the car, I tapped the beat on the wheel, humming all the while,  
  
it can't be true it can't be tru-hhuue, it ca-an't be truue, it can't be true. over a series of bumps It.Can't.Be.True  
  
A bunch of kids walking on their way back from school" It.Can't.Be.True  
  
I had to keep up the rhythm, breaking it would fear the truth of my world falling apart judged on one person, one time, one place. It can't be true. It can't be true. It can't be true, it can't be true it can't be true. I parked the car, and began walking.  
  
It can't be true. Tapptappteppety tep. It can't be true tapp tappetyy tapp tapp tappetty tap.  
  
I met the other Digidestined at the entrance to the Hospital. We were then met by Joe and led down a maze of white,detergent smelling corridors. It can't be true. I was taking interest in the smallest things, "Oh how nice those tiles are," I thought, thinking in the same old rhythm: it can't be true. "Oh what a nice colour that woman has on": Then, suddenly the It can't be trues were back, it can't be true it can't be true it can't be tue.  
  
"Boy don't I hate the smell of hospitals." I turned to face Davis who wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smell. He shrunk back afraid that I would get angry. But I smiled in spite of myself, after all he was only trying to help, in his own way. Joe suddenly in front of a door. Then my mind was thinking faster and faster at the anticipation of what I wanted to see, it can't be true it can't be true it can't be true it can't be true , and my heart pulsing at the same pace as my brain which went to the same words: it can't be true it can't be true it can't be true it can't be true. I wanted so badly to know what I was to find but in wanted it not to be me to discover I wanted it so badly that I began to think, oh if only it was someone else, a friend, an aunt anyone. But not him,  
  
It can't be true it can't be true it can't be true.  
  
"Come on" Joe said. I walked in and gasped at what I saw. I saw Ken surrounded by machines and wires. Normally hospitals don't scare me, I'm used to it, as my aunt's a doctor (A/N: if she wasn't then she is now. :P) and I spent some of my time at them are used to it. But this time it freaked me out. All the other times it had been people I had barely known that had come o be in hospitals, but this time, this time it was Ken and it was a hell of a lot different.  
  
It can't be true it can't be true it can't be true it can't be true.  
  
He opened his eyes as if knowing I was there. He smiled. "Hey" "Hey, great choice of words."I smiled back, mentally cursing myself for my stupidity.  
  
It can't be true it can't be true it can't be true  
  
I mean he was in hospital, probably, probably going to die, and there I was cracking jokes, as if it was alright. "Yeah, Ken Ichijouji literary genius strikes again" he laughed and took my hand. I sat in the chair and the others crowded in. Each saying their wishes. (A/N Sorry, but Ken and Yolei's bit are more important!) "So." I said unsure of how to proceed. "So, when I get out of this place, what do you say we get those marriage plans in order eh?" "You got it."  
  
It can't be true it can't be true it can't be true it can't be true  
  
"Promise me something Yolei." He said suddenly serious. "Depends" He laughed but then gave me a look that told me to be serious.  
  
It can't be true it can't be true oh, please no, god no it cannot be true please.  
  
"Yep, go on." "Promise me you'll wait for me?"  
  
I can't answer!Answering will make it possible to be true! Oh please no no no! it can't be true it can't be true it can't be true.  
  
When I didn't answer he said "Promise?" "Promise promise" (AN: see Stepmom movie) I looked at what the others were doing - it can't be true it can't be true - and then I heard the machine that monitered the heart bleep. BEEEEEEEP...  
  
I had answered. I had said yes. If I hadn't answered, time woyuld have frozen, I could have stopped him from leaving, and still my mind went on:  
  
It can't be true it can't be true.  
  
The instant I had finished saying those two fatal words, I knew it was the end.  
  
And I knew it was true.  
  
[End of Flasback]  
  
"But HOW?" I thought. After Joe had gone, Kari came up to me and said: "Come to my house now Yolei,"and tugged at my arm to get me moving. But I didn't want to move. So I resisted no-one could make me to nothing I didn't want to do especially not now. "NO! look, I'm really sorry Kari but I really need to be alone right now. I know you and Sora are just a moment away but what I really need is to be alone."  
  
So that's what I did. I walked away and she pulled me back but Sora stopped er from completely stopping me and for that I am grateful to her as I don't think I could hold out much longer. I went home to my place, what used to be our place Ken's and mine. I put my coat away and then I went to his cupboard and I lost it, I had held up pretty well all day, but then being around his things and him not being near made the realisation hit home. He wasn't home right now and he never will be again. I fell to my knees crying hysterically and not being able to stop it. I crawled to the bed carrying a garmet of his crying into it. I became so hysterical that I dreamed that he was walking through the bedroom and holding me. But when I reached out to touch him, he wasn't there. He would never touch me again. I would never see him again. And that fact made me angry. "WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO NOW? " I screamed in the empty apartment. "You're DEAD and you're NEVER coming back. I know that now. But I'm still waiting."  
  
And I still am but I know its not in vain.  
  
I What I'm feeling,time is gonna heal it I've been hearing that for so long now They say I'll move on,got to try and be strong Life will go on,I'll get through this somehow Oh,but how,when I'm still waiting For you to come back I'm aching For you to walk through that door And hold me once more But you won't Waiting It was a Sunday,we buried you in the rain I never knew pain 'til the first night alone Opened your closet,breathed you in and lost it The truth of it,baby,finally hit home No,you're not coming home but I'm still waiting For you to come back I'm aching For you to walk through that door And hold me once more But you won't Waiting Wish you could talk to me somehow Tell me,what do I do now I'm still waiting I'm still waiting For you to come back I'm aching For you to walk through that door And hold me once more But you won't Waiting I'm aching For you to walk throught that door And hold me once more But you won't (you won't) Yeah,I know (I know) That you won't (you won't) Still I go on WaitingI  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Was that good?Bad? Love it? Hate it? (God knows I do!) I KNOW it's such a change from the other chaps **duckes tomatoes**  
  
Ayla: Sorry I didn't use you're idea. I promise I will in another fic!!! Come and chat soon! =)  
  
Comments? Critisms? Anyone? REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh.. and I don't own the songs.. There by Garth Brookes and Jaimie O'Neal.. I think they own it .. oh well, all I know it that I don't. :P  
  
So what do you think????  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! And .. if you don't like it you can throw rotten tomatoes at me in the reviews!!!!  
  
  
  
~Queen Isa~ 


End file.
